poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
Zeus is the main villain in Mythology Island. He is called Jupiter in Greek Mythology (Roman counterpart). He's the god of the sky, men, weather, and the King of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Role in Mythology Island He is the leader of the God's on this island. After you pick the Apple Of Immortality, Zeus will come and send you on a mission to get him five items. After you collect the items he'll take them and a message will suddenly reveal they will give him control over Poptropica! You'll have to go to Hercules and then go to Hades and Poseidon. Then you will fight Zeus on Mount Olympus. Role on Super Villian Island He is an undercover scientist called Dr. Jupiter. Then he'll send you into Black Widow's,The Binary Bard's, Dr. Hare's and Captain Crawfish's dream's to get their totems using the Dream Machine. After you give the totems to Dr. Jupiter, he will then reveal himself as Zeus. Then he will destroy some islands on Poptropica until Poseidon arrives and gives you his trident to defeat Zeus. Then you'll air battle Zeus once again. History His special weapon is the Master Bolt, while Poseidon took the trident and Hades took the crown. They used these items to fight off the titans and took the skies to rule. Zeus is known as selfish and not very trustworthy. His family will constantly tell you that. There were also rumors that he is jealous of his brothers, Poseidon and Hades, and that he had put graffiti on their temples. You will first see him when you pick the Apple of Immortality. He will tell you to get five sacred items for him: 1. A flower from the garden of the Sphinx, 2. A ring from the minotaur, 3. A pearl from the realm of Poseidon, 4. A scale from the Hydra, and 5. A whisker from Cerberus. Once you give those items to him he will betray you and take the items for himself so he can rule Poptropica. He will then go to his home and you will have to fight him with Hades Crown and Poseidon's Triton. You will have to use floating clouds to stay upright and he will use attacks like: lightning bolts, heat seeking energy balls, and a wind slam attack. An easy way to beat him is to shoot him the whole time and when he starts the energy ball attacks to go around collecting clouds. When he releases the energy balls go around in circles. The wind slam attack will happen around when you get him to half health, all you can really do is move really quickly to avoid the attack. When you beat him you get the Mythology Island Medallion from Athena. As Dr. Jupiter Not long after his defeat and supposed destruction, Zeus, having been weakened, was able to make himself partially mortal and pose as a Poptropican scientist, giving himself the name "Dr. Jupiter." He took up the job as warden for the Erewhon Prison For Super Villains. For a long time he sent workers at an oil rig to Erewhon to try and enter the Dream Machine and retrieve Villain Totems from Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, Binary Bard, and Black Widow so he could have immense power over all of Poptropica. But it is possible that the workers failed, therefore; they never came back. At one point, a Poptropican volunteered to go to Erewhon and successfully removed the totems. Zeus then revealed himself and destroyed the upper half of Erewhon Prison, then turning the islands near Erewhon into his home and destroying many of Poptropica's islands. The Poptropican defeated him in battle using Poseidon's Trident, and Zeus, once again was weakened and crashed back down into the seas near Erewhon. He was then put in the Dream Machine, never to return.In the Super Villain Island Bonus Quest, you must travel into his dreams to retrieve a security code. Powers *Lighting strike *Heat-seeking energy balls *Cloud flight Trivia *Zeus is also in the Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief ad. He looks different with gold armor, a nicely trimmed brown beard, and a cape. *He appears again in Super Villain Island, diguised as a man named Dr. Jupiter, because Jupiter is the name of Zeus' Roman Mythological counterpart. *During the boss battle with Zeus on Super Villain Island, he constructed a version of the Statue of Liberty except with his head on it. *Zeus did well in the Villain Showdown, so well that Dr. Hare tried to send a message, but that did not work. Sadly, he lost to The Binary Bard *His wife is Hera. Gallery Adventuresmyth.png zeusprofile.jpg|Profile of Zeus Zeusopen.png ZeusWasn'tLooseForLong.png Zeus.jpg Zeus in poptropica -2.png Dr. Jupiter.png|Zeus posing as Dr. Jupiter. Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 7.11.35 PM.png|Dr. Jupiter on a monitor Fan-Art Only one God can beat Moody Eel!.png|coolcheetah53:Only one God can beat Moody Eel! External links Zeus at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mythology Island Category:Gods Category:Super Villain Island Category:Ruler Category:Parents Category:Father Category:Character with Powers and Magical Abilities Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villain Category:Royalty Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Poptropicans Category:Male Poptropicans